


Chaotic Planning With Benefits

by cherri_cola (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Food, Cute, Engaged, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, date day, legalisation of gay marriage, movie date, nerds, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba had been together two years now, and that morning Noiz woke up to Aoba screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Planning With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige/gifts).



> this is probably one of the trashiest ships I've shipped tbh. I swear to god my account is becoming more and more trashy.

Noiz groans as he wakes up to Aoba screaming, he says nothing but just turns to face away from his hyper energetic boyfriend.

“Noiz…Noiz,” Aoba starts, trying to get his attention.  “I know you’re awake.” Noiz just groans again and pulls his head under the warmth of the covers, he’d stayed up late last night and he hadn't gotten his required nine hours of sleep yet. He closes his eyes, feeling the tiredness drag him under. Until Aoba sneaks up right next to the bed and hits him in the head with a pillow.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!” He shouts, tired and grumpy.

“Noiz, I know you want sleep but..just they just..gay marriage was just legalised…I’m..” Aoba started crying, crying because he was happy, happy that he could get married. Noiz was surprised to say the least, he had never thought that he would actually get to marry, maybe even have a..a family. He almost starts crying but he chokes it back, and immediately sits up in bed. Grabs an old notepad and pen from next to his bed. 

 

Aoba walks over to his boyfriend, who’s propped his pillow against the corner of the bed and the wall, 

“What are you doing?’ He asks curiously, wondering where the goofy smile on Noiz’s face has come from so suddenly.

“Nothing..” Noiz trails off, scratching the back of his head grinning. Aoba had no idea how long he’d been planning this.

 

*~*

 

Noiz was more tired than he’d been in his life, he had slept for only around four hours the night before and he’d been planning the perfect day for himself and Aoba almost all day and into the night. He’d been making reservations for phone calls and everything. He’d organised them to go out for lunch and breakfast and then between that, they were going to go to the movies. Then they’d come back to the apartment and he’d get changed into a suit to take Aoba out to dinner. Before taking Aoba out he’d put a blindfold on the boy’s face so he wouldn't know they were going to the park where he’d propose.

 

Noiz quickly gets dressed, shaking so much he fumbles when putting his beanie on. He nervously walks into he and Aoba’s room. The blue haired boy was wearing loose baggy jeans and an old band shirt that he’d given to Aoba with a hoodie tied around his waste. He looked amazing, beautiful, perfect. Aoba gulps nervously knowing what he was getting himself into but he knows he wants this. He doesn’t care if it’s as cliched as fuck, he just wants Aoba to be _his_ husband. 

“You uh..You ready to go?” He asks shyly, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and he knows his blushing. He immediately looks down to the ground with his hands in his pockets. 

“Yep.” Aoba replies enthusiastically, noticing that his boyfriend was feeling extremely shy towards him. 

 

It was around half past ten and Noiz and Aoba walked into the small little cafe that Noiz had booked for the both of them. He takes Aoba’s hand in his own and walks to the back where he’d reserved them a booth. There was no one else sitting around the area either as he sat down across from his boyfriend. Smiling at the happiness in Aoba’s eyes, he thought it was adorable seeing him happy like this. He saw it pretty much every day they’d been living together but that doesn't stop it from being special. 

“So, what’re we doing today?” Aoba asks, drawing Noiz out of his thoughts, he immediately blushes and starts to stammer,

“I…I sorta planned o..out the whole day..” He says somewhat embarrassed. Why was he feeling so awkward,  he’s usually acting completely different to the way he’s acting towards this date. 

“Wha…what?” Aoba says astonished. Noiz just nods his head, his cheeks flaring up with heat. “You’re so cliche despite the way you look.” Aoba laughs,

“Shut up.” Noiz grumbles,embarrassed but smiles immediately after. He’s happy, happy that he’d managed to make his boyfriend so overjoyed.

*~*

 

Of course Aoba had would want to go see Jurassic World, Noiz could see it coming. Aoba being the child he is bloody loves the jurassic park series but Noiz can’t deny his own small love for the series. They walked straight to the candy bar, seeing as he had already booked tickets for the two of them. They bought their food, Noiz buying a packet of chips, a large popcorn and a large coke, Aoba buying a medium popcorn and lemonade. They walked into the movie theatre and sat right in the middle next to each other. As soon as it went dark and the trailers had started, Noiz felt Aoba’s hand on top of his own and he felt butterflies. Butterflies that felt like electricity was flowing all the way through his body. He loves holding hands, it’s like some sort of innocence or pledge to the other, pure, untainted, it shows your affection and people can’t really do anything to stop it. 

 

When they leave the movies Noiz decides that they might just go to the small Chinese restaurant near their apartment complex. It had good food, wasn't that expensive and he craved something that isn't his usual take away pizza and shit like that. He’d already made a booking at some other place, but he decided to just ditch it and not show up.

 

Aoba was astounded that Noiz had done all this for him, no one had ever done anything nearly this special, it was only around twelve, twelve thirty and the two had already gone out to eat and seen a movie. To be completely honest, he had no idea what Noiz had planned to do next for the two. He had a warm feeling moving all throughout his body though and he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

 

*~*

 

The movies and the place they went to breakfast for weren’t that far from their apartment so they decided to walk to the restaurant. As soon as they walk in, they’re immediately greeted with warm smiles from the owner of the place and they sit down in the back, where they usually sit. They come here a lot, so neither of them really thought of it as special but they did enjoy it. 

“Noiz…You aren’t getting enough sleep.” Aoba says concerned about his boyfriend, he’d noticed he’d been a lot more aggressive and grumpy recently and there were small bags under his eyes, they weren’t too obvious but they were there.

“I’m fine, I really am.” Noiz assures Aoba, who just sends him an unassured look, 

“You’re having an early night tonight.” The blue haired boy smirks as he watches Noiz’s mouth open and close in disbelief,

“You can’t do that. You’re not my mu..” He closes off the word before he says it, he can’t say _that_ word. He can’t, ever since he left home he hasn't been able to. He wants to adopt, have a family but how can he do that, he’d be a shit parent. He starts to hyperventilate and shake, the corners of his vision going blurry. He can’t go through with this, he’ll fuck it up, he’ll screw it up, he knows it. He screws everything up. 

 

Aoba knew there was something wrong, he knew it. He knew that he was going to say _that_ word. God why was Noiz so stupid?! He knows that’s a trigger word for him, he gets up from his side of the table, sitting down next to Noiz. Shaking his shoulders, trying to snap him out of it.

“Hey, baby, baby it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.” he coos, he never calls Noiz baby. Sometimes saying it in situations like this snaps him out of it though.

“A..Aoba?” His boyfriend says, unsure.

“You just had a panic attack…” Aoba says, 

“N..No shit.” Noiz says, standing up, tear streaks still visible on his face. 

 

*~*

 

As soon as they’d gotten back to their apartment, as soon as that door had closed. Noiz had a smirk on his face, as he walks towards his boyfriend. 

“Hey are we goin..” he’s cut off by a long and soft kiss from Noiz. Who then pulls off, and wraps his arms around Aoba. 

“Thank you for calming me down, I know I shouldn’t have said _that_ word.” he whispers before pulling himself out of the embrace. Before he can walk away to get changed into his suit, Aoba pulls him back into an embrace and kisses him, passionately, slowly and softly. 

Noiz felt himself melting into the kiss, he was taken aback, shocked. When Aoba pulled away he was confused about why he hadn’t been kissed back. Noiz caresses Aoba’s cheek softly, and leans in, firmly pressing his own lips against Aoba’s. Their lips moving together in perfect harmony. Noiz then pulled away, smirking, leaving his boyfriend stranded in the lounge room as he goes to get changed into his suit for dinner.

 

*~*

 

Aoba had a piece of cloth over his eyes, he knew they were going down in an lift and somewhere outside but that’s all. Noiz had planned this to be almost perfect, the park where they’d first met. It was a picnic dinner out under the stars, he’d made sure that he had everything already set out there as well. He had managed to make something extremely simple for the two of them and had someone drop it all there for him. He was nervous, no, nervous didn’t even explain what he was feeling. He gripped Aoba’s hand harder until he hears a small squeak come from the blue haired boy. He immediately loosens his grip, blushing,

“S..Sorry..” he trails off awkwardly and Aoba just giggles at his boyfriend’s nervousness. 

 

Noiz sits in the front and puts Aoba in the passenger seat next to him. He sits down and puts his hand in his pocket, nervously fumbling with the small velvet covered box in his pocket before grabbing his keys. With sweaty palms he puts the keys in the ignition and starts driving. Aoba was excited, he almost couldn’t sit still in his seat. His boyfriend had never done something like this for him before, it made him happy that Noiz had put so much thought into just one day they were spending together. He felt more special than he’d ever felt in his life if he was being completely honest. 

 

*~*

 

When they arrived at the park Noiz got out first and quickly runs over to the other side of his car, helping Aoba out. He then walks over behind Aoba, he unties the blindfold. Aoba couldn’t think of anything to say as soon as he saw the area in front of him. He was breathless, speechless, almost thoughtless…

“W..Wow.” He stutters out. There was their checkered picnic rug set out infront of him, candles surrounding it with two on each side. He could just make out the picnic basket which smelt almost heavenly to him. There was a wine cooler with a bottle of red and two wine glasses set out next to each other. 

“I..I hope you like it..” Noiz says blushing, looking at the ground. Blushing and scratching the back of his head. Aoba walks over to the small rug and sits down. He pats the spot next to him, and he pulls the wine bottle out from the cooler. Noiz shyly grabs the basket from the side of the side of the rug before sitting down cross-legged and looking at the view in front of them. The sun was setting perfectly along the horizon, the light causing shadows to creep up along the trunks of the trees and the ground. It was a beautiful colour of red, yellow and pink all mixed together with a tint of orange. 

“You know you’re beautiful.” Aoba says, blushing as Noiz draws his attention away from the sky and feels his cheeks heat up. He opens the picnic basket and gets out two plates and sets them down in front of them. It  wasn’t anything special actually, just a couple of sandwiches with peanut butter and jelly. 

 

Aoba cuddled up to Noiz, there had almost been nothing said all night. There wasn’t really anything to say to the other. They can just enjoy each other’s company like this, they don’t have to just talk whenever they’re together. The silence surrounding them wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable, safe, relaxing if he had to put it in words. Noiz clears his throat, he immediately feels his palms become sweaty and nerves fill his stomach. He almost felt like he could throw up. What if he said _no_?! He quickly calms himself down and takes his boyfriend’s hand. The two stand with the view of the sky and the sea behind them, the sky now a dark blue with the moon and the stars shining down. 

“A..Aoba,” Noiz starts, shakily, his voice quivering, “We’ve been together two years now, and I know that I can be hard headed, annoying, stupid, idiotic and a deadweight. I know I can be a pain in the ass, the one positive thing I do know about myself, is that I love you. I love you so much and you put up with my life, my panic attacks, my anxiety, my crying, you put up with that. We’ve stuck together through thick and thin, you’ve always been beside me, and I’ll always be beside you. I..I remember yesterday I couldn’t have been happier…Happier that _this_ was legalised, so…” Noiz kneels down onto one knee, Aoba’s shocked, he doesn't know what to say. Noiz is proposing to _him._ Him out of all the people that were available. He could feel tears in his eyes. 

“I guess what I’m say..saying is…Will you marry me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also! If you want a wedding chapter with the probability of smut, comment below or leave kudos


End file.
